xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson(No Watch Ben)
No Watch Ben is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson who doesn't have an Omnitrix. History No Watch Ben has been best friends with J.T. since kindergarten and is also friends with Cash Murray, who moved out from town a few years ago. At age ten, No Watch Ben and his cousin, Gwen were taken on a summer trip by their grandfather. Since he never got the Omnitrix, the road trip ended up being terrible. Both of them state that it was the worst summer ever. Since they weren't enjoying themselves, they never got close to each other and ended up not talking too much, barely getting to know each other. However, his life changed in And Then There Were None, after a run in at Mr. Smoothy, where No Watch Ben was shocked to see someone else that looked just like him. Bad Ben introduced himself to No Watch Ben and then suddenly attacked him. No Watch Ben was then shocked to learn that Bad Ben could transform into monsters and it caused him to run away in fear. Bad Ben followed him as Ghostfreak, but soon No Watch Ben met others: Albedo and Benzarro. They too transformed into aliens and again, No Watch Ben had to run away in terror, but is soon rescued by Ben Prime. No Watch Ben is again scared by what he sees, but Ben Prime assures his counterpart that he is here to help him, not hurt him. That doesn't exactly sway him, but then Ben Prime transforms into Spidermonkey to escape his evil selves. Ben Prime and No Watch Ben soon meet Professor Paradox and he explains to No Watch Ben that someone is kidnapping other Beings from their realities. Eon soon shows up with more evil Bens along with Vilgax, Eon reveals he wants No Watch Ben destroyed because he sees his lack of an Omnitrix as an unpredictable wild card. The evil alternate Ben's partake in an all out battle rumble between them along with Ben 10,000, Gwen 10, and Ben 23. Vilgax reveals his true plan is to wipe out every Ben of every dimension, minus No Watch Ben, and that includes Eon and the evil Bens as well. Using a Chronosapien Time Bomb, Vilgax wipes out all other Bens and their timelines. He then sets his sights on No Watch Ben, but he is saved by Paradox. Before Ben Prime faded away though, his Omnitrix was transferred onto No Watch Ben, and with guidance from Paradox, intends to fix all reality with it. In And Then There Was Ben, Professor Paradox and No Watch Ben warp ontoVilgax's ship on the day where everything began in the Main Timeline. Paradox tells him, that since Vilgax destroyed the Main Timeline, they have to reboot it and make sure that Ben Prime finds the Omnitrix. No Watch Ben first transforms into Grey Matter and disables the ship's defenses, allowing Xylene's ship to shoot a blast that hits Vilgax and mortally injures him. No Watch Ben then transforms into Cannonbolt and diverts the path of the Omnitrix in outer space. With that, the 10 year old Ben Prime finds the Omnitrix, but doesn't walk close to it. No Watch Ben transforms into Armodrillo and causes a small earthquake in order for Ben Prime to fall into the pit where the Omnitrix was. Paradox tells him that his work has only just begun. Together, No Watch Ben and Paradox recruit the other heroic counterparts of Ben to confront the evil Bens. However, Paradox takes all the other Bens to the point where they entered the fight in the previous episode, leaving No Watch Ben behind. No Watch Ben is momentarily saddened for not being acknowledged as a hero, but Paradox reassures him that this was not his intention; bringing No Watch Ben into the fight would have caused two No Watch Bens to simultaneously exist and corrupt his timeline. Paradox brings No Watch Ben back into his timeline shortly after his initial disappearance, where No Watch Ben turns into Clockwork and restores all the Bens from non-existence. He later sends all the evil Bens, including Eon, back to their own timelines, before returning the Omnitrix to his counterpart. Together, the good Bens defeat Vilgax, with No Watch Ben knocking Vilgax out with a kick. No Watch Ben finally learns of his grandfather's history with the Plumbers as they show up to arrest Vilgax, surprising and pleasing him that his grandfather turned out to be "totally awesome" with his main counterpart commenting alongside Professor Paradox that even without the Omnitrix, No Watch Ben can still be a hero after all. Omnitrix * Grey Matter * Cannonbolt * Armodrillo * Wildmutt * Clockwork Episodes * And Then There Were None (first appearance) * And Then There Was Ben Trivia * No Watch Ben's soccer team played against the Crystal Cove Fighting Urchins from Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Soccer Players Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Anodite Category:Time Clone Category:Super Hero Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Tennyson Family